The Bunker/THE BUNKER: LIVE!
'''The Bunker: Live! '''is a yearly live tour based on the hit TV show, The Bunker, stopping at multiple venues, including the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts, Yankee Stadium in New York City, Nickelodeon on Sunset in Hollywood, California, and the GIANT Performing Arts Center in Random City, Random Region. The concert was held in order to help random people everywhere, who were struggling to maintain their wacky status in a world filled with smart-ness. Over 700,000 people attended live at the stops, and approximately 278 trillion people watched the stops on television. The concert raised over $382,023,284,308 dollars for random person relief. Beginnings Renowned random person John Egg-On-Toast went through a Werewolf transformation one day and realized that randomness is precious, and that everybody "needs to appreciate random people and their incredibly wacky ways." Egg-On-Toast noted that randomness is often taken for granted. So, to help those who are random remain random, John started "Random Is Fantastic" (also known as RIF), which quickly became a very popular charitable organisation. Using the charity's reasonably expected popularity, he and various groups decided to put on yearly tours which would hopefully not only prevent Werewolf transformations and smart-ness in the future, but also help other people become random in the process. Coordination The tour is staged by Feld Entertainment, the Random Channel, and Richard Hammond. Thus because of the Hamster's personality, some things are quite unorganised. Such an instance would be when at the TD Garden in Boston in 2013 when Son-Uva Digger was introduced as Ryan Anderson's World, causing widespread confusion. Still, the tours are a smash success. Memorable moments at DCU in 2012 *Kh1cool tripped off the stage and fell onto the floor. Kh2cool and a security guard rushed to her aid. She survived the fall with no injuries, broken bones, or other life-threatening things *A small nerdy child was invited to the stage. CC's and Cream then gave a touching speech, which included the memorable line "Screw this child!" *As it was Flag Day on the day of the performance, Kh2cool ended the performance at the DCU Center by selecting 1 lucky child, and gave the child his own copy of the Potatoes are for Humans DVD. Tragedy at DCU Shortly after the performance, someone fell into the prop toilet where the penguin minions came out of, and 2 others tried to save him, and also fell in and drowned. When asked about the tragedy, Kh2cool ordered Feld Entertainment to have safer props. Memorable moments at Yankee Stadium in 2012 *Kh2cool insulted the Red Sox-Yankees rivalry in the middle of a line and hurled a security guard into a lamp-post. *During the scene where Grave Digger came in, the Grave Digger truck used (Grave Digger #25) hit two children. The concert was stopped because of this. Then the show continued on like nothing happened while medics took the kids to a hospital. When asked about the incident, Grave Digger #25's driver, Gary Porter, said that the kids were walking to their dad's spot in the stands when the incident happened. Memorable moments at Nickelodeon on Sunset in 2012 *Grave Digger did monster truck cyclones on the floor of the stages in the facility for a world record of 113 seconds. Category:The Bunker Category:The first Epic I encountered in Space Stage was a Herbivore. Category:Pages infected by the paradox